


Twitter

by swag_boi_hourz



Series: Random Emo Oneshots [2]
Category: As It Is (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swag_boi_hourz/pseuds/swag_boi_hourz
Summary: Awsten sends out a tweet and gets an unexpected response from Patty...





	Twitter

Awsten POV

It was just a day like any other, it was lonely, and I was scrolling through twitter, and I was also a closeted bi. I want to take a break from being lonely, but I also don't want a girlfriend. So, to solve my problems, I go to Twitter. Time to just be straight up honest I think, I wish I had a bf I type out, making sure I had no typos, I hit "Tweet" there's no going back now. I had just publicly announced that I was lonely and not straight, Geoff and Otto already know and don't care, but what would the fans say? Well it's too late now.

Patty POV

I need to retweet a couple tweets about the new album from the band account, so time to do something I haven't done in a long time. I open twitter, the app loads and the notification bell has at least a hundred mentions. Let's not check that. At the home screen I scroll through recent tweets to find the band tweets, and I see a tweet from Awsten, not the normal "I HATE IKEA" or "Otto tried to break into my house at 2am" tweet, but one that says "I wish I had a bf" I've had a crush on Awsten since going on tour with Waterparks in 2017, but no one knew. I'll respond in a few minutes, I retweet all of the band's tweets about the new album, and type of me too in response, a red heart emoji shows too much affection, a broken heart emoji is just a sympathy card, I decide to use a black heart emoji, which matches my hair now. I hit "Reply" and hope for the best.

Awtsen POV

It's been about an hour since I tweeted that, I feel oddly nervous and excited, time to go check for replies, I scroll through the top replies and I see one from Patty, it's been a while since he's been on Twitter, so that's weird. It said Me too 🖤. Patty and I had gotten to know each other pretty well on tour last year, which was great, he and I had quite a lot in common, I'm not sure whether or not I should reply via Twitter, or if I should text or call. I decide I wanna call him, I miss the sound of his voice, and watching interviews and his old YouTube videos was not a cure (but they we're really cute). I scrolled through my contacts, ❌📉🎤, which was Patty, I tapped it and then tapped the call icon.

Patty POV

Band practice had started, and I was internally beating myself up for that tweet. Awsten had probably seen it by now and maybe he thought is wasn't important, I don't know. We started playing Dial Tones, and then my phone started ringing, Blonde, it was someone from Waterparks, please be Awsten. Ironically to the lyrics of the song we were playing, I picked up the phone, it was Awsten.

"What's up" I said, trying to sound as relaxed as possible.

"We need to talk" Awsten said, (a/n pun intended) sounding quite monotone, which was a thing he did when he was excited, but wanted to hide it.

I walked out of the room, up the stairs to my room and continued my conversation, "Okay" I said.

"Blue heart emoji, purple heart emoji, orange heart emoji" Awsten said, sounding more normal.

"You know purple and orange don't go well together, but black heart emoji, dark red heart emoji" I said, extremely awkwardly, who talks in emojis?

"Really? Pink heart emoji, yellow heart emoji, rainbow emoji" Awsten said, I understood it like a foreign language.

"Awsten, could you speak English?" I asked.

"Only if you face time" Awsten said

"Fine," I agreed. When he called I picked up and flipped the camera, because I was blushing a lot.

"Patty" Awsten said.

"Patty nods to Awsten in acknowledgment" I said in a monotone voice.

"Turn the camera back around, and don't cover it" Awsten requested, and I did so. I looked Awsten directly in the eye, well sort of and he said, "Rawr xd asterisk nuzzles asterisk"

"I thought I told you to speak English" I said, frustrated at the emoji and MySpace languages being used.

"Fine" a long pause, and then he continued, "Love you"

"Are we dating now or something?" I asked, "Either way, love you too!"

"The first one, and come over to America right now" Awsten said sweetly.


End file.
